Please Come Home
by Sede2113
Summary: HG ONE-SHOT She never knows when he's going to leave or when he's going to come back home. He loves her with all his heart & feels it break every time he tells her he has to go. What measures will fate go to to ensure he doesn't leave her again?


**A/N – **A bit different from anything I've done before, if you know me well you'll get what I mean. Sorry for any errors, it hasn't been BETA'ed or properly looked over – I don't have the time. For all my HH readers, look forward to an update in about a week or so. Sorry that's so long but I am incredibly busy over the next two weeks. But then I have holidays in which I _should_ get the fic done and from then on updates will be quite speedy.

Anyway, enjoy and _please please please_ review – it's only a one-shot so you only need to review once! Please? (No, I am not above begging for reviews. So don't reprove me for it.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Please Come Home**

By DarkFlower2113

- - -

"Where are you going?"

Harry sighed over his cup of coffee and turned around to face his girlfriend. This happened every time, he was so sick of it.

"I'm sorry Ginny," he pleaded. "The Ministry needs me in Romania." He stared at his beautiful girlfriend of two years, taking in her loose red hair that fell to her breasts and her petite yet womanly figure in the nightgown he had given her. Her bare feet padded across the room closer to him, her big brown eyes stared into his green ones angrily.

"You _promised_ Harry," she hissed, eyes flaring dangerously. "No more trips."

"I know Gin," Harry said, taking her hand. She pulled her hand back, looking at him in her proud way. Merlin she was so beautiful. "But no one else has been trained properly for stuff like this, they need me to go. There is no one else."

"You're always coming and going! I never know when I'm going to see you again!" Ginny's voice was rising.

"Ginny I can't help what my job asks me to do!" Harry snapped. He sighed again, smoothing his unruly black locks. "We were fine last night, why are you so angry now?" he said in a gentler tone. Ginny backed down, remembering the night before.

- - -

_"I wish you were home every night," Ginny whispered into his ear sending shivers of delight down his spine. They were still panting from their lovemaking from only minutes before, one of the most beautiful experiences they had shared so far. _

_"I will be from now on, no more trips."_

_"Promise?"___

_"Promise," Harry said holding her closer. _

_"I love you so so much," she whispered, smiling into his cheek. She pulled the bedcovers over them, nestling into his neck._

_"I love you more." He grinned. His grin dimmed and he began feeling nervous. Ginny noticed straight away something was wrong._

_"What is it?" she asked, her big brown eyes widening. They were so innocent compared to the wildcat she had been when they were making love. _

_"How do you know when something isn't right?" Harry asked her fondly. _

_She grinned. "Your heartbeat quickened."_

_"Oh." Harry chuckled. He felt less nervous now, it was one of her many talents. He was so glad they weren't fighting, usually when he came home from one of his trips away they spent the whole time yelling at each other, her saying how she never saw him and him saying he couldn't help that. This was one of those rare times they let their true love shine through. _

_"So what is it?" she pressed. _

_"Gin… we're been together for so long now. I certainly can't see myself with anyone else and I hope it's the same for you. So… well… I was wondering if you wanted to -"_

_"Yes."_

_"What?" Harry looked confused. _

_Ginny giggled, almost like some schoolgirl. "Yes, I want to be your wife."_

_Harry shook his head slowly. "Unbelievable… you know me way too well," he joked. He kissed her nose and she gave a squeal, before looking up at him with blinking eyelashes._

_"You know I can't help myself when you're looking like that," Harry warned playfully. "And the night is still young." Ginny giggled and batted her eyelashes at him again. _

_"That's it!" Harry said, grinning._

_Their laughter melted into the hot summer night, the moonlight glowed on their bodies as they revelled in their love for each other again and again. _

- - -

Harry closed his eyes, going back to those moments from the night before. Why couldn't she understand how much work asked of him? He could understand her a little though, they were meant to go ring shopping today to find the perfect ring to show off to the rest of the Weasley's when they announced their engagement this afternoon at the Burrow.

"So you're just going to cancel all our plans for today?" Ginny yelled. "What about going to Mum and Dad's to tell them the news, what about going out together to get a ring? Doesn't that count for anything?"

"I'll be back in three to four days at the most," Harry pleaded her again. "Please don't make this more difficult."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and threw up her hands. "Difficult? How can I not, when you're back for at the most two days or so before you're flying off for two weeks again. I've seen you three times in the past four months!"

"_Gin_…"

"No don't '_Gin_' me, you promised me _no more trips_."

Harry opened his mouth and shut it again, giving up. He looked at the clock. "I'm late," he said quietly, straightening his robes and picking up his wand.

Ginny looked like she was struggling with herself. "Harry Potter, you… you walk out now, don't… bother coming back."

Harry stopped stunned. After all these months of leaving her behind, she had never said that before. He turned around, facing her.

"But you're my fiancée."

Ginny shook her head. "Leave and you're leaving that behind too." Her eyes were glassy, she didn't want to do this but enough was enough.

Harry swallowed hard and stood up tall, she had no right to threaten him like that.

"Fine," he said coolly. He gave her a formal nod before Disapparating and Ginny collapsed on one of the chairs, sobbing softly. She knew that was the last time he would leave her to go on a trip…

… and the night before had been the last time he would return to her.

- - -

_Three months later_

"I'm telling you Mum, I'm _fine_!" Ginny said as she and her mother walked briskly into St Mungo's.

"Ginny, you haven't been yourself lately, I think there's something wrong with you," Mrs Weasley said stubbornly. Ginny mumbled something under her breath.

"Sorry?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Things have been hard since Harry… you know… left."

Mrs Weasley's eyes, so like her daughter's, softened and she reached over and patted Ginny's hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered honestly. Ginny felt a tear fall down her cheek, she was still so in love with still.

Mother and daughter walked into the special ward just opened up for women and a friendly Healer sat Ginny down on a big comfy chair and began waving her wand and muttering to herself.

It took only twenty minutes or so, and the Healer walked away to get the results. Mrs Weasley patted her daughter's hand again.

"I know it's hard sweetie, but maybe it was for the best that you two broke up. If you weren't planning to get married, maybe two years together was too long."

Ginny swallowed, feeling her eyes sting and burn again with fresh hot tears. They were going to get married, had been about to commit on the ultimate level when that stupid argument had ruined it all. If only she could take back all the things she had said, what she had done. Maybe then Harry would come back from wherever he was, where he had been the past three months. She hadn't seen him since she'd told him he could forget about a future with her if he left, and he had taken her seriously. No letters, no short visits, no nothing. It was if he had never been a big part of her life.

"Miss Weasley?"

Ginny forced a smile on her face and turned to look at the Healer. She was smiling back at Ginny with a delighted expression on her face.

"Congratulations, you're going to have a baby."

- - -

_Dear Harry,_

_I could say so many things to you write now, apologies, accusations, how much I love you… But it all comes down to one thing. I'm pregnant, and the child is yours. Five months pregnant in fact, I only found out two months ago and have been trying to pluck up the courage to tell you ever since. The only reason I finally am now is because George threatened to make me their guinea pig for WWW's – which basically made it a choice between death and telling you the truth. _

_I love you. Always have always will, there's no way around it. Which is why I'm begging you to come home and swallow your pride. I need you to help me with this baby, to love me and it. Please don't make me have a child out of wedlock. If you're thinking about what I said the last the time I saw you, please don't, I would take it all back a million times and more if I could. _

_Please come home, I love you._

_Love, Ginny._

Ginny read over the letter for the forty-fifth time before attaching it to her owl and sending it off. It was such a relief off her chest but at the same time she was terrified he would burn the letter or something like that.

_Please come home_. She begged him silently.

- - -

"Push, Ginny push!"

"I'm pushing as hard as I can!" Ginny yelled, voice strained and breath short. She was never going to have another baby again. The pain was indescribable.

"Just relax dear," Mrs Weasley said smoothing her daughter's sweaty forehead.

"I can't relax with this _thing_ inside me!" Ginny shrieked.

The Healer looked reproving. "It's never going to come out with her like this, she needs to relax."

"You try having a baby; it's not as beautiful and rewarding as people make it out to be!"

The Healer raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes? Well you try having ten; I speak from experience when I say it's very rewarding. Watching your child grow is one of the most rewarding things you'll do. Trust me."

"Promise?"

Mrs Weasley smiled and nodded. "We both do Gin, when you're older and see your baby doing grown up things… well… kind of like how I feel about you now dear."

Ginny nodded through her sweat and tears face contorted as another contraction came. "Tell dad to come in."

He was there in an instant, patting her head in his fatherly way. "I'm here Gin."

"It's coming now!" the Healer said urgently. Ginny felt one last bit of excruciating pain and she looked across to see the Healer holding a pink figure covered with blood.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A beautiful baby girl.

"My baby…" Ginny reached her arms out, and the Healer placed the delicate baby into her arms, a huge smile on her face. Ginny felt pure bliss, now she knew what her mother was talking about. She was crying and laughing at the same time. "My baby," she said, holding the small girl close. "My beautiful baby."

If only Harry were here to share this with her, to see this marvellous beautiful thing they had created out of love. But he hadn't answered her letter, hadn't contacted her. It made her sad sometimes to think what they had missed out on but he made it clear he wanted nothing to do with the baby when he ignored her letter. Her family had helped her through it, been there for her all the time.

Ginny felt weak suddenly, but so happy. It was all worth it. She felt like she was floating… away. Her baby girl… Her arms felt very feeble, and her head spun. The Healer looked concerned and felt Ginny's forehead.

"What? What is it?" Mrs Weasley asked, moving forward. Mr Weasley began feeling alarmed.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, could you please leave the room?" The Healer asked, face pale.

- - -

Harry took a deep gulp of air before walking somewhat nervously up the winding path to the Burrow. It was so familiar, like he had been here just yesterday. He really didn't know what to expect, but he had to try. Ginny hadn't been at her house, so the next best shot was the Burrow. He knew they would all be there, that's the way it had always been on a Sunday afternoon. It was a family afternoon, followed by a huge dinner cooked by Mrs Weasley.

Two children he didn't recognise ran by him, one looked about three, the other about five. Both had traditional Weasley red hair. Harry grinned; well some things had changed at least. Both children didn't acknowledge him, just kept running and giggling up toward the house.

Harry followed more slowly, heart racing. He was finally going to see Ginny again, after not hearing from her in so long, he was going to see her. He hadn't stopped loving her, hadn't been with anyone since that unforgettable morning they had fought. He hadn't heard from her at all after that, no letters, no visits, no nothing. She had obviously moved on, but he certainly hadn't.

Maybe they wouldn't be able to have a relationship again, maybe they wouldn't even be friends. But he at least had to see her; he was finally back in Britain again after being away exploring the world. So he might as well drop by the Burrow and see everyone.

He reached the door and was about to knock when he heard a great bout of laughter coming from inside. Lot's of people were laughing, everyone was there. Harry caught himself smiling, it was just like the old days.

He knocked and waited as he heard footsteps approaching from the other side of the door. It opened and a curious looking bushy-haired young woman stared back at him.

It seemed they stared at each other a lifetime but it was only seconds. Hermione threw herself onto Harry, crying aloud. "Oh my Merlin," she whispered, holding him tight. "Oh Harry… oh goodness."

"I missed you too Hermione," Harry said into her hair.

"Oh Merlin, this is too much. Come in, come in!" Harry was pulled inside and literally half-dragged to the kitchen, the source of the laughter.

The kitchen went silent when he entered, the laughter died.

"Uh, hi," Harry said awkward. _This was a bad idea… I knew it was._

"Merlin, _Harry_?" Charlie said.

_Bad idea.__ Bad idea. Bad idea._

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry," he said not knowing why.

"Well, it's about time," George said jovially. The ice broke and everyone began smiling and laughing and crying. Ron pounded Harry's back so many times in he same place it began to ache, Mrs Weasley wrapped Harry in so many tight hugs he was having trouble breathing.

"Where's Ginny?"

Mr Weasley stepped forward, eyes showing some sort of paternal pride. "Come with me, I'll take you to her." He hesitated. "Harry son, did you ever get a letter from Ginny after you broke up?"

Harry shook his head, slightly curious. "No, why?"

"We didn't think so… we knew you wouldn't leave her with something like that on purpose."

Harry nodded, wondering what in Merlin's name he meant.

Harry followed Mr Weasley out the back door and the two children ran by again. They obviously belonged to Bill and Fleur or something.

"Lily!" Arthur called out to the younger child. The girl stopped running and came bouncing over, her red hair flying behind her and her eyes alight with mischief and fun. Harry raised an eyebrow. _Lily?_

"Come with us, we're going to see Mummy."

"Okay," the small girl said, smiling at Harry. She went and slipped her tiny hand into his large ones.

"Hi, my name's Lily," she said with no shyness whatsoever.

"I'm Harry," he smiled down at her. She gave him her own radiant smile back. Mr Weasley nodded, he looked pleased.

"Come," he beckoned them over to the far side of the garden. Harry and Lily followed, Lily hadn't let go of Harry's hand. He discovered he rather liked the feeling of a plump, childish hand in his own.

Mr Weasley stopped a few yards away and waited for them to catch up. When they did, he pointed to a grassy patch about ten yards ahead.

"She's over there; I'll leave you to catch up." He began walking back to the house.

"Come on! Mummy's waiting!" Lily said, smiling. She tugged on Harry's hand and led him to where Mr Weasley had pointed.

When the reached the grassy patch, Harry's heart stopped. He dropped Lily's hand and ran over to the tombstone.

_Here lies Ginevra Weasley,_

_Beloved mother and lover._

It all clicked. Of course. He looked over at Lily, who was busily watching two butterflies frolic over a flower. The green eyes were a dead give-away, how could he have not recognised his own daughter right away? For all her three years, she had his eyes and his lopsided grin and, oh yes, his knobbly knees.

"Lily?"

She was at his side instantly. "Yes Daddy?"

Harry smiled. It wasn't awkward at all when she called him that, it was just natural.

"Grandma said you would come when you were ready…" she paused and looked at him uncertainly. He nodded, a faraway smile on his face. He was picturing Ginny, smiling down on her family at their first meeting. "They said not to say anything until…

"Are you ready now?" she asked him hopefully, slipping her tiny hand into his again. He pulled her into a protective fatherly hug as his answer.

"Did Mummy die when you were born?" Harry asked. Lily nodded, eyes caught by the butterflies again.

"Come on," Harry said after a few minutes. He picked his daughter up, and the look on her face at being picked up for the first time in her life by her father was priceless. _I hope you can see this Gin, I've finally come home. And for good. _

He looked at her grave again. "I never stopped loving you," he whispered. He was going to stay here, with the Weasley's and raise his daughter with them. He owed it to Ginny and himself.

"Come on Lily, it's time to have dinner with the family." She grinned and bounced in his arms, and Harry couldn't help but smile back at her innocence as they walked slowly back up to the Burrow where he knew they were all waiting with open arms and smiles.

"Daddy?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm glad you've come home." Harry stopped and kissed her cheek fiercely before walking in the front door to where the Weasley's were waiting for the little family.

**Review? Please?**


End file.
